An Interview With
by Parabyte
Summary: A  possible  series on interviews with Pokemon. OC's interviewing different species. Some informative conversations.


**An interview with...**

_Interviewer _(James Frank)_ speech, _Pokemon's speech (yes they can talk), Guest's speech. **This is OOC descriptive info.**

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**_ If I did, why would I be wasting my expensive time here? I'd be working on Generation VI. :P Also, TBS, I don't own The Price is Right, either. Nope, I'm broke.

Rated K for intense conversations, (no language) difficult words (try a thesaurus) and comedy.

"_Hello, and welcome to the Interview a Pokemon show! Where we interview certain Pokemon requested by our audience! Bob, who do we have lined up today?"_

**The camera shifts over from the host to a co-host, and then focuses.**

"Well, James, it looks like audience member 386! Where is audience member 386, come on down!"

**Cheesy game-show music plays, and a guest walks down the stairs and onto the main platform.**

"_Hello, no. 386. What is your name?"_

"My name is Kena, James."

"_Ah. Well, Kena, welcome to the Interview a Pokemon show! Where we interview certain Pokemon requested by our audience! Who is your pick today? You may choose all of the 649 Pokemon known to man, with the exception of Mew and Mewtwo."_

"I think I'll take Arceus, James."

"_Arceus, a wonderful choice. Bob, bring Arceus out here!"_

"Right on, James. Arceus, you have been selected to participate in an interview with James Frank! If you accept, you can win...

A NEW CAR!"

**Again, stinky music plays, while a curtain falls to reveal a brand new shiny car, with Arceus unfazed by the vehicle.**

**Arceus walks over and stands next to James.**

"_Wow, you're tall. Okay, Arceus. I just would like to ask you a few questions, then you may draw a card to see if you win a new car!"_

"I am able to demolish this entire structure, disarm half of your so-called, 'army', completely destroy the space-time continuum, and I have use for a automobile?"

"_I never said that. Play along, and I can let you 'see' Genesect."_

"Deal."

"_Alright, then. Here's your first question:_

_If you were ever in a battle against Darkrai, could you beat him?"_

"Darkrai? That insignificant diminutive fool? Please. I could defeat him with pleasurable ease."

"_Ah, very sure of our power, aren't we? Well, here's you second question:_

_How does the Pokedex say you created the world with 1,000 arms, yet you obviously have none?"_

"Pffth. Your inconsiderably moronic 'Pokedexes' are quite fallible compared to natures of the actual species. Indeed, quite a many of the breed of creatures I control and permit to live are much more impertinent than you believe they are. Much more so, that they actually disregard the device and despise it. Onto the matter of how I created the world. It was a fairly simple task, requiring only minimum energy yet extensive resources, which were plentiful at the time. Indeed, I have no _visible _arms, but my mind is much more authoritarian than that of yours. I am able to outstretch my thoughts, will the matter to change, and it does. The arms it references to is symbolic of the many exploits I was doing at one time. It may have, in fact, reached in excess of 1,000 tasks at one time."

"_Thank you much for clarifying that. Next question:_

_How do you pronounce your name?"_

"A very thought-provoking question. Indeed, my label can have many specialized syllabifications to it, and you may pronounce it as 'ARkeyus'. Acceptable, yet only in the guise of density, is 'ARceeus', another is 'ARseuss', and 'ARsayus'.

"_Finally! Clarification on that matter. Thank you, Arceus. Next question:_

_In what order did you create the known regions?"_

"In response to your inquiry, I take you are talking about Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh and Unova? If so, let it be known there are many more of these lands for you to discover, or history to be reported upon. When, only I know. Yet, to answer your inquest I will respond accordingly. Unova was recognized by mankind first, and this is why it is now the most advanced area. I believe Sinnoh and Hoenn were founded approximately at the same time, though this can be debated. Johto and Kanto were founded just recently, likely within the last 10,000 years or so. It is this reason that they remain the most rural, and probably will bivouac this way for the years to come, as the other regions are many years ahead.

"_An interesting topic. Next question:_

_Obviously you are either ignorant or very sympathetic. Why do all of these evil groups, like Team Rocket and Magma, keep ravaging our grounds and terrorizing humans and Pokemon alike? Do you let this happen?"_

**Arceus glares at James, and he begins to shiver. **

"I hope that these requests of erudition are made by unavowed show-goers who do not know of such manners, and not made by yourself. Am I correct?"

"_Uhhh... if I understood you right, then yes, they are fan questions."_

"Very good that they are, or you wouldn't be breathing as you are. Now, I do not care for humans, or their livelihoods. They, in fact disgust me. Their own matters are not mine, for they know not half of what I oversee each minute. Just now, I foresaw a human in this audience, the very one who summoned me, will not live to see your younglings get mates of their own. It is the truth, and I can alter it, as I now just did. Now, you, Kena, will live to be 80 years of age, compared to that of 54. Answering your question, these matter are trivial to me, they cannot even come within 1,000 kilometers of my realm, and they wouldn't be of a concern regardless. If they plague your race, is it my matter to deal with them? Must I put on hold t control and wellbeing of this entire system just to stop a ridiculously inconsequential gathering of humans, just to occlude them from tantalizing a fraction of your whole existence? I think not.

"_Well...I'mm af-fraid th-that's all w-we have t-time for today. S-see you n-next w-w-week on, In-n-terview a-a P-Pokemon..."_

**What'd ya think? Hilarious? Boring? Write me a review with what you think, and if you'd like me to do more! Also, write who you would want it to be. (except for Mew and Mewtwo)**


End file.
